In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,994 entitled Aseptic Pipe Joint issued on Apr. 4, 1989, a C-shaped seal ring assembly is described for use in aseptic processing systems. This type of seal assembly has particular application in the processing of foods and other products such as pharmaceuticals which require careful handling and appropriate precautions to provide sanitary equipment and thereby prevent contamination of the product. The C-type seal assembly described in this patent is used to provide a seal in the ferrules for pipe joints. This type of seal assembly, because of its circular configuration, does not provide a continuation of the internal surfaces of the pipe joint resulting in a small trapping and buildup of product in the joint. The metal C-ring provides a minimal amount of contact with the joint surface through which contaminants such as bacteria may pass through the pipe joint, depending on the surface finishes.